to realize what we used to have
by Dianzu
Summary: Fang selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang dimilikinya. [ficlet; fangboy]


**_Disclaimer_** : _seluruh tokoh milik Animonsta Studio. Tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

 ** _Main pair_** : _Fang/Boboiboy_

Selamat membaca...

.

[ _to realize what we used to have_ ]

{ _Fang_ _selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang dimilikinya_ }

.

Bersyukur adalah satu tanda bahwa kita memuji Tuhan.

Dan Fang selalu memuji Tuhan kapan pun dan di mana pun. Ah, sangat memuji. Ia selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang dimilikinya sekarang. Wajah tampan, kecerdasan, kekayaan yang melimpah, urusan yang selalu dilancarkan, dan kehidupan yang sejahtera. Oh, nikmat Tuhan mana yang engkau dustakan? Fang tidak berani mendustakan pemberian Tuhan. Ia selalu bersyukur dan bersyukur.

Termasuk memiliki suami yang cantik jelita dan juga pintar; Boboiboy.

Siapa pula yang akan menolak jika diberikan suami macam Boboiboy? Sudahlah cantik jelita, pintar, lemah lembut, sopan santun, berasal dari keluarga berada—walau sifatnya sedikit _tsundere_. Ah, mungkin hanya orang gila saja yang menolaknya. Pertama kali bertemu ketika sedang ada acara pentas seni yang diselenggarakan di kampus. Saat itu, Boboiboy yang pandai bermain piano pun menunjukkan kebolehannya pada pentas seni. Fang yang menonton pun terpesona dengan wajah Boboiboy yang cantik lagi manis.

Ah, kalau mengingat masa muda, Fang suka malu sendiri.

Mengingat dirinya yang tidak bisa menyatakan cinta pada Boboiboy dulu—karena terlampau bingung bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta yang baik dan benar, justru ia malah berteriak keras (terkesan seperti orang marah-marah). Sontak hal ini membuat Boboiboy balik marah-marah. Ah, Fang bukanlah pria yang romantis. Kalau diingat-ingat, ia malu setengah mampus sekarang.

Mengingat bagaimana dulu susahnya mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang selalu diterpa badai. Sebenarnya risiko memiliki pacar yang cantik dan berprestasi—pasti selalu ada saingan. Fang tidak ingin mengingat dan menyebut nama-nama pria yang ingin merebut Boboiboy dulu seperti Kaizo, Amar Deep, Gopal—hei, hei, hei. Kenapa Fang malah menyebutkan nama pria-pria berengsek itu?

Lupakan saja.

Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana perjuangannya untuk mendapat restu dari Tok Aba. Dulu, Tok Aba ingin Fang menjadi orang mapan jika ingin menjalin hubungan dengan cucunya. Ah, Fang adalah anak orang kaya tujuh turunan yang konon katanya hartanya tidak akan habis sampai kapan pun. Tapi bukan itu yang diinginkan Tok Aba. Beliau ingin kekayaan yang melimpah didapatkan dari kerja keras Fang sendiri—bukan dari warisan keluarga atau apa pun itu. Ia ingin cucunya bersanding dengan seorang pekerja keras dan orang yang benar-benar memperjuangkannya.

Demi cintanya yang sudah di ujung tanduk pada Boboiboy, Fang pun rela melakukan apa pun.

Ia banting tulang bekerja keras demi menjadi pria yang kaya dan mapan tanpa adanya bantuan dari harta keluarga. Dan—tidak ada yang instan di dunia ini. Fang berusaha selama lima tahun lamanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Tok Aba. Setelah ia mapan dan kaya, Tok Aba merestui hubungan mereka. Dan, ya. Fang merasakan efek dari kerja kerasnya selama ini. Ia bisa hidup lebih bahagia dengan membanggakan hartanya yang ia dapatkan dari jerih payah selama lima tahun.

Dan—ia bisa meminang sang kekasih; Boboiboy.

Masih jelas di ingatannya saat malam pertama dulu. Ah, kalian pasti paham apa yang ditunggu-tunggu Fang pada saat itu. Ya! Menghitung uang yang diberikan para tamu untuk mereka. Jika kalian berpikir yang ' _iya-iya_ ', selamat! Otak kalian memang harus dibersihkan dengan _mama lemon_. Amplop yang mereka dapatkan sangat banyak, lumayan untuk mengembalikan modal pernikahan mewah mereka, hahaha.

Tapi setelah menghitung amplop, Fang mendapatkan pengalaman pertama yang tak akan terlupakan.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?"

Fang tersentak ketika seseorang dengan suara lembut menepuk pundaknya. Ah, itu sang kekasih yang kini sudah merangkap menjadi suami sahnya. Boboiboy masihlah sama; masih cantik, masih tsundere, masih pintar. Fang tersenyum menatap sang suami, "Hanya mengingat masa-masa muda dulu."

Boboiboy duduk di samping sang suami. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Fang, "Ah... masa-masa muda. Aku rindu."

"Rindu diperebutkan banyak pria seme?"

Boboiboy mendelik sebal pada sang suami, "Kamu juga dulu diperebutkan banyak pria uke dan wanita. Ah, siapa itu? Ying? Oh, atau mungkin Yaya?"

"Sudah sudah, lupakan saja." Fang memotong ucapan Boboiboy. Bahaya jika mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah cemburu.

Suasana kembali hening. Boboiboy nyaman bersender pada dada bidang sang suami. Fang mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sang suami, lalu dikecupnya perlahan. Ah, benar-benar nikmat Tuhan mana yang engkau dustakan?

"Papa! Mama!"

Jangan lupakan kebahagiaan yang dimiliki Fang adalah; dianugerahi dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan kembar yang menggemaskan—Fiona dan Blouse. Buah hatinya bersama Boboiboy. Bukti cinta mereka berdua.

"Hei, kalian sudah pulang? Bagaimana di sekolah tadi?"

"Seru!"

"Banyak teman!"

"Tapi Blouse nakal!"

"Jangan asal tuduh, Fiona!"

Fang dan Boboiboy hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua anak mereka yang baru masuk taman kanak-kanak tahun ini, "Baiklah. Sekarang ganti baju, lalu kita akan makan bersama."

Fiona dan Blouse menurut, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Aku selalu bersyukur diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia seperti ini oleh Tuhan." Ucap Fang. Boboiboy yang mendengarnya pun terkekeh lalu mengecup lembut bibir sang suami, "Aku juga."

Fang selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang dimilikinya.

Dan akan selalu bersyukur.

.

 **finish**

Majalengka, 16 November 2018 - 08:33 AM

 **edited**

Cirebon, 21 Desember 2018 - 11:34 AM


End file.
